Aftermath
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: For him, she'd fight.


"Ugh. I feel awesome and awful at the same time."

"The adrenaline is waning."

"Yeah. I can see, now, how that was so brave, as well as dumb."

"Indeed."

"But even then, you're proud of me."

"Am I?"

"You are. Admit it, handsome."

"I admit to nothing."

"Please?"

"Humph."

"Almost."

"Regardless, I'm not encouraging this behaviour."

"Still…"

"Still." Closing the freezer door, Shadow rises to his full height, bag of frozen peas in hand, amusement softening the angles of his facial features as he slowly turns. "You're a thug and a stalwart friend. Saying I'm proud is a start."

As if having received some delightful bit of news, Rouge grins broadly at him from her seat at the counter, imbuing such enthusiasm into her effort despite the discomfort of doing so. Thankfully, she didn't lose any of her teeth, now faintly bloodstained.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself." He draws close to her, trying to appear disapproving, but he's flattered enough to somewhat fail. "Be thankful that there weren't further consequences. Or, rather, repercussions."

"You participated in it."

"You started it. But, yes. I'm thankful even if you aren't."

"Humph?"

"Humph."

She reaches for the aid, quirking a bruised brow when he shakes his head, dodging her fumbling fingers.

"Allow me."

"Aw." Lowering her hands, she winks with her good eye. "You gonna nurse my wounds, honey?"

"Considering how recklessly you defended my honour…" Taking his seat on the neighbouring stool, he presses the bag of frozen peas gently to the blossoming bruise, allowing her to savour the respite of her bowing shoulders and slack arms. "It's the least I can do."

"Wow."

"Mmhm."

"So romantic."

"Don't push it."

"Suppose I shouldn't." She directs a contemplative gaze at her scuffed fists, contrasting crudely against the pristine marble countertop. She admires the way a little blood soaks through her gloves. "But I probably won't resist the temptation."

"You're horrid."

"I'm magnificent and you love me."

"Humph." He then clears much of the edge of emotion out of his throat. More silkily, he murmurs, "You held your own very well for a drunk woman outnumbered."

"Booze slowed me down. Sober, I wouldn't have taken that punch."

"I trust you to hold your own."

"Yeah, and you can trust me when I tell you that I don't need a few drinks to bolster me, anyway."

"I know."

"I'd take a good licking for you any day."

"I know."

"Anybody who insults you is liable to be well acquainted with my boot once I've shoved it up their ass."

"I know," he repeats, more quietly than before, his tone like velvet.

"But do you know what this means?"

"I could guess. Please, tell me."

"I was your hero, back there."

"I didn't need rescuing."

"That didn't matter." A seductive rumble from deep within an ample bosom. Buttons are missing, baring moderately more tanned flesh than usual. Unsightly stains now imbue the rumpled fabric, a fashionable shirt essentially ruined. "They insulted you. All that mattered was that you're my best friend and because of their nonsense, you were my damsel in distress. I couldn't let that offense stand."

"You're quite the knight."

"Gonna gimme a kiss, now? That's how this goes, isn't it?"

"No."

"Shit. Ah, well. Guess you're not quite seduced, yet."

"Again, no."

"Had to ask, honey! Just to be sure. Just to push."

"Ever the opportunist." He fondly studies the half of her face that isn't obscured by a bag of frozen peas.

"I know you're impressed, now, but back then…" She's still gazing at her wounded hands. She sighs. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't."

"Really?"

"I was actually somewhat awestruck."

"Oh, yeah?"

"On reflection, it was rather cinematic." Crimson eyes flicker with warmth. "The way you set your drink down and told me to relax and enjoy the atmosphere, I knew something was amiss before you stood up, marched over and confronted them for the things they said about me. You didn't think I was watching. You didn't notice when I stood, too, meaning to intervene. But I wasn't quick enough."

Her grin has returned.

"Your aim was somehow precise. You suddenly knocked one of them down. And I thought to myself, damn, you have a mean right hook."

"It was pretty neat, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was. But, again, I'm not encouraging you to get into brawls."

"If it's a brawl on your behalf, I need no further encouragement." The bat leans against the bag of frozen peas, in turn leaning against the dark hedgehog's numb palm. "Continue retelling it. You've got such a sexy narrator voice."

"I then I realised I was meant to be the responsible party, when I found myself unmoving on the side-lines, enthralled."

"Enthralled!"

"A strong word, yes. I only intervened when one of them struck you. I reacted, then, not out of concern for their well-being."

"You reacted because you were pissed. How dare somebody punch your bestie, am I right?"

"Something like that. And then we were thrown out. I never finished my drink."

"Tossed right onto the street! Like a couple of ruffians!"

"It wasn't dignified."

"But it was fun."

"You're a bad influence. Thank you."

"You're welcome, hon."

The old friends share the onset of silence, a companionable pause.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I want ice cream."

"We have ice cream."

"I want it."

"You can have as much of it as you want."

"I want you to share it with me, though."

"I'd like that, too."

"Ooh! Can we watch movies and cuddle whilst we eat our ice cream?"

"You're absurd."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"You keep pushing."

"I figure it'll work, eventually."

"Do you?"

"Someday, I'll burst through your boundaries." Rouge drags her hand over the marble, setting her fingers over Shadow's. "And when that happens, you'll consider yourself thoroughly seduced."

"Do you realise how often you've threatened me so?"

"I don't allow myself to get discouraged."

"Am I playing hard to get?"

"You're a terrible tease. That's what I tell myself."

"Humph. Hold this whilst I get the ice cream."

She takes the bag of frozen peas and lets him go, watching his movements with pleasure.

"Do we bother with bowls?"

"Nah. Let's have it straight from the tub."

"How uncouth. What would our idiotic friends think?"

"They'd tell us to hurry along and get married, hon. And they're probably right."

"You think so?" he asks casually, setting the tub down, two spoons twirling between his fingers.

"Yeah, although marriage wouldn't change very much. You threatened to divorce me one time, after we had a particularly heated spat."

"I don't recall."

"Uh-huh."

"You speak so strangely when you've had a few."

"Shit. That's true."

"Humph."


End file.
